The Diary Entrees of An Immortal Child
by PeetaLuver98
Summary: Aurora Hale was bitten by Jasper Hale in 1863 when Maria came in to find the girl being attacked by Jasper. Aurora was trained for the army and was not killed after her first year, but was taken as Maria's daughter. will Aurora stay forever? R&R
1. I

_**Authors Note: fourth story! Read and review please!**_

_**OC background:**_

_**Name: Aurora Satin Hale**_

_**Hair: blonde. **_

_**Hair length: Middle of back.**_

_**Eyes: Brown**_

_**Height: 5'4 **_

_**Age: 10**_

_**(Lives in Spain)**_

_**Thanks,**_

_** ~Katie10166**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Dear Diary, Jan. 4, 1863

The day was so beautiful. The sun was out and I couldn't just stay inside anymore. I had to run around in the sun to find Daniel. We both planned to skim rocks across the lake before supper. Mama had dressed me into a tight corset and a soft blue dress. I had waited for Daniel for an hour. I decided just to go over to Abigail's quarters to play.

As soon as I arrived Abigail's mistress informed me that the family had gone over to the royal ball. I skipped home and found my mom dressing Papa up. I washed up and put on my yellow, gold trimmed dress. Mama told me that I looked beautiful.

In a few hours we took a carriage over the Royal ballroom for a dance. Mama arranged for me to go to the ball with the Daniel. His father, the King, was thrilled with the daughter, me, of the queen of Spain to dance with the king of France's son.

I enjoyed the time I spent with Daniel, and before I left he kissed my hand and bid me farewell.

My day has been amazing.

In Love,

Aurora


	2. II

_**Authors note: disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters all rights remain to Stephanie Myer. I do own Aurora though. **_

_**Thanks, **_

_** Katie10166 **_

_**Chapter 2**_

Dear Diary, January 5, 1863

I was very excited for my home schooling session this year. I was going to be in 7th grade. I was getting closer and closer to the arranged marriage that I knew was going to happen. Daniel was going to be my husband on my 14th birthday. I can't wait.

That reminds me. Last night there was a tall honey blonde haired man eyeing me while I danced; he was very attractive. Now everywhere I went he was there. I don't know if that's just a coincidence, but it's getting a little frightening. I could have sworn that his eyes were red. I don't want to admit that he was different than anybody I know.

Marriage soon, worrying later,

Aurora

Dear Diary, January, 11, 1864

I don't really know what happened. I was running down the halls and down to the mess hall. I remember running from the blonde that I saw the day before. He came into my room and I tried to run as fast as I could to get away, but he ran faster than fathomable. I really thought that I could talk my way out of kidnapping until it happened. I felt arms slam around my waist and pull me out the front door. I bit down on the hand that covered my mouth. My teeth clanked on the flesh that was as hard as a rock. The voice that spoke calmly to me was somewhat soothing. I didn't want to fight back anymore even though I knew that I should have.

I howled a muffled scream into the night as the teeth punctured my neck.

"Jasper, no hacen daño a la niña!" _**(A/N "Jasper, do not hurt the girl!" Jasper and Maria speak Spanish) **_the voice was like velvet, but was slowly drifting away.

I could feel the blood draining from my neck and coming out of my veins. I was dying.

"Usted no es así! no matarla. que puede ser de buen uso de nuestro ejército!" _**(A/N Do not to kill her! She may be of good use of our army!) **_The female pulled back the attacker who I guess was named Jasper.

He seemed crazed from the blood pouring from my neck. As he pulled back I felt the burning start to flow through my body. I began to scream as the female picked me up and covered my mouth. They ran so fast that I was at their destination in a matter of seconds.

"Tenemos que esperar a que su transformación…"_** (A/N we have to await her transformation) **_The one, Jasper spoke.

Their voices were angelic, like angels; though I knew that they weren't normal. They wanted blood, and whatever they were I was transforming into.

My pain was filling my whole body. Like pins stabbing me from the inside out. It was a fire burning so intense that I felt my heart stopping beating. I should have been died, but I was still burning with no heart. The pain faded away and I could hear everything so much better. There was the heartbeat that pounded just down the road. I needed them to quench the dryness of my throat.

I opened my eyes that adjusted to the light. I wanted blood, and nothing else. My whole body lunched forward as I ran down the stairs. I was caught by Jasper in mid-run.

"sacar de mi que tengo que beber!" _**(A/N Get off of me I need to drink!)**_ I hissed in my Spanish accent.

"calma. niño, usted necesita aprender antes!" (_**A/N Calm. child, you need to learn before!)**_ His voice calmed me as I lay limp in his arms.

"¿Habla Inglés hijo?" (_**A/N Do you speak english, child?)**_ The female questioned.

"Yes." I replied silently.

The female smiled softly, "My name is Maria, welcome to my army."

_**Authors Note: the story now should get better and better! **_


	3. III

_**Authors note: reviews are acceptable! Minor flames… I hate reading ones that are like "Mary sues….blah. Blah, Blah!" they make me not want to right anymore… so be kind please! If I'm messing something up REALLY bad then message me about it!**_

_**Thanks,**_

_** ~Katie10166 **_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**(A/N this is a continuation to the last diary entrée)**_

I didn't know what to think; an army of what?

"What am I exactly, Ma'am?" I was very curious.

Her ruby red lips pulled back into a smile. I saw her canines that were as sharp as a knife.

A gasp erupted from my mouth, "Should I be scared?"

I don't know why I asked.

"You are a vampire."

I touched my teeth in confusion. I felt a jagged point. What was I? What is a vampire? Questions went through my head incredibly fast.

"What is a vampire?" I asked towards Jasper.

An evil smirk spread across his face.

"A vampire you ask?" His grin may be deadly, but that accent was irresistible, "Well…" _**(A/N I seriously don't feel like explaining to you all who already know what one is…)**_

My jaw fell open. I am now a murderer. Maria expects me to be in her army. I hate Maria. I want her dead. I can't control my hatred anymore. I want to feast on blood. How sick is that? And Jasper tells me that I'm immortal. I will forever be a ten year old girl; never ever to change.

How can life get worst?

Aurora

Dear Diary, January, 14, 1864

The past three days were hard. I hated fighting the other newborns. They all just were bigger than me. I didn't want to fight at all. Jasper tried his best to train me, but I still would get bites all over. My porcelain skin had the teeth marks of about 15 different vampires.

Maria insists on me calling her Mama and Jasper, Papa. I am still having trouble will being away from my real Mama and Papa. It is miserable.

I do not know how long that this is going to last. I am getting more scared as the time gets closer and closer for the newborn wars. I also heard a rumor that Jasper killed the people who were with them for more than a year. I'm worried that I will be killed as well. I don't want to die now…

Maria is calling for me. I must go.

Ta-ta for now,

Aurora


End file.
